Some oil rigs are mounted on ballast tanks, and when such oil rigs are abandoned, the content of theses tanks needs to be examined before they can be sealed off. Due to the jack up structure or similar structure of the oil rig, it can be very difficult to gain access to the top of the ballast tank as the space may be very limited.